tớ bảo vệ cậu, cậu nâng đỡ tớ
by The Grey Loner
Summary: Giọng Max nhẹ nhàng và hoàn hảo vào lúc hai giờ sáng và đó là cách cô ấy thuyết phục người ta. Đây là thứ Bảy và còn chưa đến trưa và cô sẽ dành mấy ngày trời để đổ cát ra khỏi đôi bốt tốt nhất của mình, tất cả vì Max con mẹ nó Caulfield cứ phải chụp ảnh cua hay cái cứt gì cơ. (Note: tóm tắt gốc quá dài, lần nữa)


Một truyện ngắn nhẹ nhàng HE để kết thúc một năm đầy biến động.

Tết vui vẻ, mọi người! Và mừng ngày Valentines!

* * *

Thế giới suýt tận diệt trước khi Chloe hiểu ra. Thực sự thì, cô vẫn luôn biết, cũng như cách cô biết xanh lam là màu của mình, và cô bị thu hút mãnh liệt bởi phụ nữ hành động bá đạo. Cô chỉ hơi chậm trong việc ghép các mảnh lại với nhau.

Nhưng tiếp cận với cảm xúc thực sự của mình chưa bao giờ là điểm mạnh của Chloe.

Người ta đã cố sửa chữa cô, như thể đưa cô một miếng băng cá nhân và một vài chương của Kiểm Soát Cơn Giận Cho Ma Mới sẽ dính mọi mảnh vỡ của cuộc đời cô lại với nhau một cách thần kì. Chloe đã nghe đủ thứ từ mấy tay bác sĩ tâm lí hãm lồn - mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thỏa chỉ cần cô tìm thấy bản chất bên trong chính mình và _giao tiếp_ \- hẳn rồi, cảm ơn nhé, như thể _việc đó_ sẽ đưa cha cô trở lại vậy. Thằng dượng lồn còn tệ hơn, cứ rít vào mặt cô, _'sửa lại thái độ đi, sửa lại tóc mày đi, nghĩ nghĩ nghĩ về người khác ngoài bản thân mày đi'_. Nó làm cô muốn hét lên, và đôi khi cô có hét, nhưng đó không phải vấn đề. Vấn đề là, họ có thể thuyết giáo đủ thứ về _chữa lành_ và _buông tay_ , nhưng Chloe không biết cách. Cô chỉ biết cách sống với nỗi đau cuộn chặt và ứ nghẹn trong ngực, để cô không bao giờ quên thế giới đã địt với cô nhiều như thế nào.

Nên, tất nhiên, chắc Max đã hiểu ra trước. Nhưng đó vốn là con người họ.

Chỉ là Chloe không quan tâm đến chi tiết. Cô thích phi trước, và để Max dừng lại ngửi (hoặc, okay, chụp ảnh) những bông hoa. Chloe sẽ giết người để có thể nhìn mọi vật như Max, để có thể ngắm nhìn xung quanh với đôi mắt họa sĩ hiếu kì và tìm thấy những khoảnh khắc đẹp đáng đóng băng lại trên giấy polaroid, nhưng cô không thể. Tất cả những gì Chloe thấy là bóng tối và hận thù và, nếu cô may mắn, những mảnh kí ức và màu sắc rời rạc, mờ mịt khi cô uống cho đến khi cô ngất đi mặc nguyên quần áo vì có những ngày đó là khoảng cách gần nhất cô có thể đến với giấc ngủ.

Nên cô mất một thời gian. Nhưng cuối cùng cô cũng làm được.

Tất nhiên mọi chuyện đã bắt đầu từ hàng năm trước, với những thứ ngu ngốc nho nhỏ, như khi Chloe nắm lấy tay Max lần thứ một triệu và thấy lần đầu tiên trái tim mình rung động. Nhưng cô còn không bắt đầu lĩnh hội tất cả nghĩa là sao cho đến khi quá muộn, cho đến khi ngực cô thắt lại và mắt cô hoe đỏ và cô tức điên đến mức không thở nổi, bởi vì có một khoảng trống lớn nơi Max thuộc về, và cô ta cứ thế mà _đi_ , y hệt cha cô.

Cô cố trấn tĩnh lại, vì đó là điều ít nhất cha cô sẽ muốn, một người con gái có thể sinh hoạt. Cô cố và cô thất bại và thất bại và thất bại cho đến khi cô cảm thấy không đáng- cho đến khi cô cảm thấy như mình chỉ đang sơn đi sơn lại lên những mảng tróc sơn móng tay, và trông nó chẳng bao giờ phải, nó gồ ghề và lộn xộn, vẫn nứt nẻ và hư hại bên dưới.

Cô học cách đối phó theo kiểu của riêng mình. Cô lên cơn tức. Cô lên cơn phê. Cô viết nguệch ngoạc cơn tức của mình lên bất cứ bề mặt phẳng nào cô có thể tìm thấy. Cô tốn thời gian với mấy đứa con trai vô nghĩa và mấy đứa con gái mất tích. Mọi thứ bắt đầu có vẻ khá hơn khi có Rachel ở quanh. Nụ cười của cô ấy đẹp hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên thế gian và Chloe đoan chắc rằng cô ấy được gửi đến từ thiên đường. Cô bắt đầu nghĩ rằng có lẽ vũ trụ này cũng đâu có ghét cô. Và rồi cô ấy đi mất và lúc đó là bốn giờ sáng và Chloe tỉnh dậy, miệng há hốc và tay vươn ra để túm lấy lưng chiếc áo flannel của bố cô trước khi quá muộn và không có ai ở đó để vuốt ve tóc cô và nói với cô rằng ổn rồi. Và rồi đã quá trưa từ lâu và cô thức dậy, lơ mơ và đau khổ, vì cô đã quên mất mùi dầu gội của Rachel.

Cô làm việc duy nhất cô có thể làm. Cô nằm lại xuống và châm thuốc lên, gây sự và nổi nhạc to đến mức cô không thở nổi. Cô thấy tê liệt và chết bên trong, tàn tạ đến mức dượng thối có thể ập qua cửa với một cái máy cưa và cô cũng không để tâm, cũng không liếc lên và thừa nhận sự hiện diện ghê tởm của ông ta.

Rồi Max quay lại.

Chloe vẫn giận, nhưng cô bị cuốn theo cuộc phiêu lưu. Cô đã dành năm năm, ròng rã và kiên quyết rằng cô sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho Max Caulfield vì đã bỏ đi, nhưng cô đã quên mất cảm giác tuyệt thế nào, khi được chạm vào ai đó thực sự quan tâm. Cô đã quên mất Max dễ thương thế nào, với những câu đùa ngô nghê và cả tỉ nốt tàn nhang của cô ấy. Với cả mấy cưng có siêu năng lực vẫn luôn là thú của cô nên, nói thật thì, cô hơi kiểu bất lực.

Mấy thứ kì quái luôn xảy ra khi có Max ở quanh, và không chỉ vì lợi thế bẻ thời gian kì dị, tuyệt vời, hoàn toàn không công bằng của cô ấy. Kiểu, khi cô thấy mình dạo quanh Blackwell vào một buổi chiều ấm áp, và có một thằng khốn nào đó dưới tán cây gảy "Here Comes The Sun" (Mặt Trời Đến Đây) trên cây đàn ghi ta lạc điệu của hắn, cố gắng gây ấn tượng với một cô gái tóc vàng lượn sóng đi bốt cao bồi, và tất cả đều rất gây buồn nôn, chỉ có Chloe còn không đảo mắt, _còn không rùng mình_. Cô bị sao lãng bởi Max, mái tóc bị thổi tung lên trong gió, vẻ mơ màng trong khi cô ấy hướng tầm nhìn của máy ảnh vào cảnh hoàng hôn, và Chloe thấy hơi ấm, thấy ánh nắng thấm vào trái tim lạnh ngắt của mình, và _rồi_ cô mới rùng mình, nhưng không phải vì thằng chó với cây ghi ta. Cô rùng mình vì cô thấy thật choáng ngợp với cái cảm giác rằng Max thật sự rất đặc con mẹ nó biệt và ừ, okay, khi cô ấy mỉm cười như thế, cô ấy kiểu xinh chết đi được.

Hàng tiếng sau khi Chloe đã về phòng mình- rất lâu sau khi dẫn Max về kí túc và lắng nghe cô ấy khăng khăng rằng mình có bài tập, rồi vẫn dành hơn một tiếng nằm trên giường cô ấy, có khoảng thời gian thoải con mẹ nó mái nhất - cô thấy mình ngâm nga cái bài mất dạy đó. Cô ngâm nga mỗi bốn nốt trước khi lặng thinh. Cô ngâm nga chúng lần nữa, một cách chậm rãi, để xác nhận. Đến lần thứ ba, cô rít ra một tràng chửi rủa và trái tim cô đang đập thình thịch và cô phải đứng lại cho vững, tay chống vào tường, khi cô chợt ngộ ra, như một cú đấm vào răng, rằng có lẽ Max _là_ mặt trời. Có lẽ cô ấy vẫn luôn là vậy.

Chloe nghĩ chắc cuộc đời dễ hơn khi cô chẳng cảm thấy gì cả.

* * *

Thế giới không tận diệt. Max đảm bảo điều đó. Chloe thương tiếc Rachel - khóc và khóc cho đến khi cô tê liệt hoàn toàn. Max cũng mong manh và tan nát và đang trải qua vấn đề của riêng mình. Nhưng cô ấy vẫn có mặt. Vào những ngày Chloe đốn mạt và hung hăng và vào những ngày cô thức dậy với sức nặng của cả thế giới đè lên phổi. Cô ấy vẫn có mặt.

Họ bắt đầu ngủ cùng một phòng, khi mọi chuyện đã qua. Có ai đó ở quanh dễ dàng hơn cho lúc những cơn ác mộng đánh vào. Max vẫn luôn là một người ngủ không yên, nhưng đột nhiên cô ấy còn tệ hơn gấp ngàn lần. Dù vậy, họ dành gần như mọi đêm trong phòng Chloe, cuộn mình dưới chăn như lũ trẻ. Đằng nào Blackwell cũng đã ra cứt rồi. Mấy vụ điều tra và lời thì thầm và lễ truy điệu Rachel làm cô cảm thấy như muốn ói.

Chloe luôn để đèn sáng. Cô biết Max cảm thấy thế nào về bóng tối.

Giọng Max nhẹ nhàng và hoàn hảo vào lúc hai giờ sáng và _đó_ là cách cô ấy thuyết phục người ta. Đó là lí do vì sao Chloe thấy mình nhìn chằm chằm xuống đất sáng hôm sau để kiểm tra xem đít cô đóng băng chưa theo đúng nghĩa đen, vì đây là tháng Mười Hai và cô lại đang ở bãi biển chứ không phải đâu khác- không phải chui dưới chăn mà phê cần, mà ở _bãi biển._ Đây là thứ Bảy và còn chưa đến trưa và cô sẽ dành mấy ngày trời để đổ cát ra khỏi đôi bốt tốt nhất của mình, tất cả vì Max con mẹ nó Caulfield cứ phải chụp ảnh cua hay cái cứt gì cơ.

Phần tệ nhất - phần mà _thật sự_ bắt thóp Chloe- là Max còn cả gan ra vẻ dễ thương, bám lấy cái máy ảnh của mình với cái khăn choàng kẻ ca rô cổ lỗ sĩ của cô ấy quấn lên tận chiếc mũi đỏ. Đó có lẽ là thứ dễ thương nhất Chloe từng thấy. Nó chỉ làm Chloe cáu _hơn_.

Cô đã đi loạng choạng về phía xe mình nửa tỉnh nửa mê khi cô thức dậy, tin rằng một đôi găng không ngón vô dụng và một thái độ dân chơi thật cứng sẽ là đủ để giữ cô ấm. Giờ cô đã hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, và cô hơi hối hận đã đảo mắt và thở dài "chúa ơi mẹ" khi họ bước vào quán ăn cho một cú nạp caffeine miễn phí và Joyce đã cho cô cả một bài thuyết giáo về sự huy hoàng của việc ăn mặc cho ấm.

Thật nhẹ nhõm, khi thấy Max với chiếc máy ảnh lần nữa. Cô ấy đã dừng một thời gian, sau cái tuần điên rồ từ địa ngục đó, để gần một tháng trôi qua mà không chụp một tấm ảnh tự sướng nào. Nếu có thứ gì Chloe ghét hơn cả thằng chó Jefferson kinh tởm đó, đó là khi Max nghi ngờ bản thân. Chloe ghét phải thấy cô ấy sụp đổ, muốn lắc vai cô ấy và hét, "cứng rắn lên, cậu là người tài giỏi nhất tớ _từng_ gặp." Max có cái sức mãnh liệt này mà cô ấy thích che đậy, và Chloe yêu việc ép nó ra khỏi cô ấy, vì sự tự tin rất hợp cô ấy, cô ấy xứng đáng với nó, cô ấy là một _siêu anh hùng_ cơ mà. Với cả, nó kiểu nóng bỏng điên lên được.

Max bắt đầu thám hiểm ngay khi bước lên bãi biển, thu vào tất cả bằng đôi mắt hiếu kì, cái cách cô ấy vẫn luôn làm trước khi chặn cơn bão. Mặt cát mịn- thiếu bằng chứng rằng thế giới suýt kết thúc. Thiếu bằng chứng rằng họ chỉ vừa sống sót.

Chloe đá một miếng vỏ sò. Cô ghét bãi biển này. Rachel vẫn luôn kéo cô đến đây- cô ấy yêu thích uống say bét nhè với ngón chân sơn màu nhúng vào nước biển, mái tóc vàng ươm trải ra xung quanh như một người cá thần bí. Chloe hít vào khi những kí ức đánh thẳng vào ngực cô, sắc như dao-

Max khép ngón tay mình quanh ngón tay Chloe.

"Đi hướng này đi," cô ấy nói.

Chloe đi theo. Có những ngày cô nghĩ cô sẽ để Max dẫn cô đi bất kì đâu.

* * *

Họ tìm thấy một con thuyền câu cá han rỉ trôi dạt trên bờ biển. Nó mốc meo và bẩn thỉu và Chloe đợi khoảng ba giây trước khi vắt chân mình trèo lên. Max đứng và trố mắt ra, một người quan sát cẩn trọng.

"Nhảy lên đây," Chloe nói, chìa tay ra. "Đến lúc ra khơi rồi, Thuyền trưởng."

"Um, Chloe," Max nói, với một cái nhún vai khôn ngoan, "Tớ không nghĩ cái thuyền này đi đâu được đâu."

"Max, đồ thỏ đế chết tiệt. Thôi _nào._ Chúng ta sẽ giết người vì một con tàu khủng thế này khi còn là mấy tay cướp biển con con. Đến lúc biến giấc mơ thành hiện thực rồi!"

"Chỉ để cho chắc," Max nói, thận trọng vờn quanh, "Cậu không định thử lái nó thật đâu, đúng không?"

"Cậu là một thuyền trưởng tệ hại," Chloe nói, lầm lũi ngồi xuống một chiếc ghế trông cáu bẩn. "Chuẩn bị cho nổi loạn đi."

"Không đời nào," Max rít lên, mắt nheo lại vẻ hung tợn.

Cô ấy cố gắng lóng ngóng leo lên. Cô ấy thất bại ba lần. Hóa ra Max có thể cứu mạng sống và thị trấn và có thể là cả thế giới, nhưng cô ấy quá nhỏ để trèo lên một con thuyền câu đơn giản. Chloe khịt mũi khi cô ấy phải viện đến chạy lấy đà mà nhảy.

"Cậu sẽ không bao giờ lật đổ tớ," Max nói, cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện và hụt hết cả hơi.

"Chắc chắn rồi, Mini-Max. Cậu _bé tí_."

"Tớ cao trung bình," Max nói, tay khoanh lại vẻ phòng vệ.

Chloe khịt mũi. Max cẩn thận ngồi xuống.

"Tớ mà bị dằm đâm vào đít…"

"Thì cậu có thể tua lại và ngồi chỗ khác. Đơn giản," Chloe nói với một nụ cười chiến thắng.

"Cũng khá ngầu," Max nói. "Khi có một con thuyền của riêng ta."

Chloe chìa một tay ra cho một cú cụng tay xứng đáng.

"Sau suốt quãng thời gian vừa rồi chúng ta vẫn là cướp biển," Max cười tươi.

"Chứ còn sao nữa," Chloe cười tươi, "Còn giờ, nếu cậu không phiền, làm ơn nổi trống lên."

Max tự ti làm theo.

"Tèn ten! Cậu yêu tớ nhường nào?"

Chloe trưng bày một bữa picnic gồm bất cứ thứ gì cô có thể xoáy được từ bếp quán Two Whales trong khi mẹ cô ngắm nhìn với đôi mắt long lanh ngưỡng mộ Max đúng-là-một-cô-gái-ngoan Caulfield. Chloe nghĩ cái cảm tình rất tốt không gì có thể thay đổi của mẹ cô với Max có thể dao động nếu bà biết mọi hành vi gian trá cô ấy đã thực hiện, như lục lọi đống đồ của người chồng quỷ sứ của bà và đấu kiếm bằng chính mấy que bánh mì của Joyce, nhưng Chloe không muốn dập nát giấc mộng của mẹ mình hơn những gì mình đã làm bằng việc tồn tại nữa. Với cả, Max vẫn còn là một học sinh đói ăn người dành hết tiền của mình vào phim máy ảnh tức thì và cô ấy rất cần một đồng minh để làm tắc động mạch mình bằng đồ ăn quán lúc này lúc nọ.

Cuộc đấu kiếm là một thành công tuyệt đối. Chloe là một soái ca với que bánh mì. Cô đang hoàn toàn dần Max và bàn tay tí hon của cô ấy nhừ tử, cho đến tận một giây phút tai hại khi cô mất tám mươi phần trăm thanh kiếm trong một đòn vung tàn bạo.

Max cười chiến thắng, ngạo nghễ đến khó chịu. Chloe buồn rầu nhìn mẩu bánh ngắn cũn còn lại. Cô thả nó vào phía trước áo Max để trả đũa.

"Cậu chán chết," Max bĩu môi, vớt nó ra. "Tớ sẽ phải nhặt vụn bánh khỏi áo lót _mấy ngày_ liền."

"Tớ có thể giúp cậu làm sạch," Chloe trêu. "Ý tớ là, là bạn thân nhất của cậu tớ sẵn sàng thực hiện sự hi sinh đó."

Cô ngọ nguậy lông mày, vừa đủ rõ ràng và khốn nạn để làm Max đỏ mặt. Và má cô ấy có chuyển đỏ au, ngay trước khi cô ấy đập một hộp bánh vòng rỗng lên đầu Chloe.

Tiếng cười của họ tắt dần thành một sự im lặng dễ chịu. Max xích lại đủ gần để làm hơi thở Chloe ngắt quãng, những ngón tay thon thả nhẹ nhàng đặt lên đùi Chloe.

"Chloe," Max nói, bỗng dưng nghiêm túc. "Tớ không thể ở lại đây được."

"Chúng ta có thể quay về," Chloe nói, nhún vai. "Đít tớ cũng tê cóng hết rồi."

"Không," Max nói, nhìn xuống chân, "Không, tớ- tớ sắp phải quay về Seattle."

Chloe thề trái tim cô dừng lại. Cô há hốc miệng khi sự phản bội thắt nhói trong dạ dày.

"Cái," cô nhổ ra, cảm nhận lửa nung nấu dưới da, "Đéo gì."

"Không phải vĩnh viễn!" Max khăng khăng. "Trong một thời gian- trong kì nghỉ, chắc thế? Chỉ đến khi tớ giải quyết vài chuyện-"

Max lải nhải một lô lí do nhưng Chloe không tập trung được khi mỗi từ cô ấy nói đau như một vết dao đâm vào ngực. Cô cắm móng tay vào lòng bàn tay run rẩy của mình.

Một kì nghỉ như cứt nữa khi mà cô mất toàn bộ sức kiềm chế của mình để không đâm chết David bằng một cái dĩa. Hi vọng lẻn ra ngoài với Rachel đã mất, chôn và thối rữa dưới lòng đất. Và Max sẽ đi. Trong mấy tuần liền. Có thể mấy năm. Chắc là mãi mãi. Chloe cảm thấy a xít cháy bỏng trong cổ họng và cô phải cố hết sức để không hét lên.

Cô vẫn luôn biết sâu thẳm trong tâm trí, rằng Max có thể đi bất cứ đâu cô ấy muốn- dù là Seattle hay một trường cao đẳng nghệ thuật hạng sang nào đó hay du hành xuyên thời gian- này, có gì to tát đâu. Max có vô số vé miễn phí đi khỏi cái hố cứt này.

Cô luôn biết cuối cùng cô ấy sẽ đi. Họ đều đi cả.

"Ý tớ là, bố mẹ tớ sẽ muốn gặp cậu lắm và tớ _rất_ muốn xem họ phản ứng với mái tóc màu xanh của cậu, nên-"

"Cái gì?" Chloe thì thầm, bám cho vững lại một bàn tay run rẩy lên cánh tay Max.

"Cậu đâu cần phải tỏ vẻ kinh hoàng thế," Max nói, bật cười sợ sệt. "Tớ chỉ nghĩ- cậu không cần phải- nhưng tớ chỉ nghĩ là có lẽ sẽ vui nếu cậu… đi cùng? Chỉ trong vài tuần, có lẽ vậy, thực ra tớ vẫn chưa xác định rõ chi tiết nào cả nhưng chúng ta cần ra khỏi chốn này, Chloe, đã có quá nhiều việc xảy ra…"

"Cậu nghiêm túc chứ?" Chloe nói, giọng run run.

"Một trăm phần trăm thứ thiệt," Max gật đầu.

"Cậu nhạt chết đi được," Chloe cười, với lấy tay Max. "Ôi Chúa ơi, Super Max. Thật không thể tin nổi là cậu sẽ giải thoát tớ khỏi Vịnh Arcadia."

"Thế là có hả?"

"Có vãi đi ấy!" Chloe đằng hắng và tìm lại chút bình tĩnh, "Ý tớ là, tớ không muốn cậu cô đơn quá-"

Max cười và kéo cô vào một cái ôm và Chloe bám chặt hơn bao giờ hết. Phải mất toàn bộ sự kiềm chế cô sở hữu để không khóc như một đứa con nít thảm hại.

"Địt Chúa tôi, Maxidoodle, tớ lo quá," Chloe nói vào vai Max. "Tớ cứ tưởng cậu định đi mà không có tớ chứ."

Max lùi ra, đôi mắt hoàn toàn xanh và nghiêm túc.

"Tớ đã thấy thế giới như thế nào khi không có cậu, Chloe," cô ấy nói. "Và tớ sẽ không bao giờ trải qua điều đó lần nữa."

Chloe hít vào một hơi run lẩy bẩy. Cô cố gắng nghĩ ra một câu trả lời ý nghĩa, cố gắng tổng hợp cảm xúc của mình như một người lớn đích thực. Như mọi khi, cô thiếu tài hùng biện.

"Thật không thể tin là chúng ta sẽ quẩy ở Seattle," cô yếu ớt nói. Như một tên ngốc khốn khiếp.

"Tớ lại đang nghĩ ít quẩy đi và nhiều ngồi chơi trong đồ ngủ xem phốt trên Youtube hơn."

"Nhưng cậu sẽ để tớ vui chơi, đúng không?"

"Tớ có thể đưa cậu đến thư viện," Max nói, và đôi mắt cô ấy đang thật sự lấp lánh với sự phấn khích.

Chloe đảo mắt. "Coi chừng thế giới. Max Điên đang tới."

"Này nhé, chúng ta sẽ vui chơi mà! Miễn là cậu ngoan."

"Tớ lúc nào chả ngoan," Chloe cười toe.

Max ném cho cô một cái nhìn gợi ý rằng cô ấy nghĩ khác.

"Gì chứ, cậu nghĩ tớ sẽ thong dong đi vào nhà bố mẹ cậu và cứ thế, 'yo, cháu hút thuốc trong sân sau nhé?' Thoải mái đi, Max. Tớ sẽ cư xử đúng mực. À, nhưng cậu có biết một tay buôn tử tế cậu có thể kết nối cho tớ, phải không?"

" _Chloe!"_

"Đùa đấy!" Chloe nói. "Nhưng thật đấy, có lẽ chỉ một gã hít rất nhiều cần hay-"

"Không," Max nói. "Còn lâu."

"Cậu còn tệ hơn Joyce," Chloe nỉ non.

"Cậu có nghĩ bà ấy sẽ ghét tớ không?" Max nói, vẻ lo lắng. "Vì đã cướp cậu đi."

"Làm ơn," Chloe khịt mũi. "Bà ấy sẽ sung sướng là tớ không có quanh để phá bĩnh."

"Bà ấy sẽ nhớ cậu," Max nói.

"Bà ấy sẽ quen thôi," Chloe nhún vai. "Đó sẽ là bài luyện tập tốt cho bà ấy," cô thêm vào, có chút sợ sệt. "Cậu biết đó, cho lúc chúng ta cuối cùng cũng lái đi vào hoàng hôn vĩnh viễn."

"Ồ?" Max mỉm cười, ngả vào gần hơn. "Chúng ta sẽ đi đâu?"

Trái tim Chloe rung động. Cô cố không mơ về việc đó- hai người họ thoát khỏi chốn địa ngục này cùng nhau- khi mà cô vẫn còn tan vỡ về chuyện đã xảy ra với Rachel. Cô sợ nói về nó, sợ biến nó thành thực vì lúc đó vũ trụ sẽ tìm ra cách để phá hủy nó. Như tất cả mọi thứ khác cô từng yêu.

Và thế mà cô vẫn muốn nó hơn bất cứ thứ gì. Đến mức cháy bỏng trong lòng.

"Đến một cái bẫy du lịch lộng lẫy nào đó bên biển," Chloe mỉm cười tươi rói. "Một thành phố lớn. Không còn cái kiểu thị trấn nhỏ ma quái nữa. Và chúng ta có thể sống trong một ngôi nhà lớn sang trọng với một cái bể bơi và phê cần và đi bơi trần truồng suốt ngày theo đúng nghĩa đen. Tất nhiên, chúng ta sẽ có khối tiền nhờ vào chương trình biển diễn. Người ta sẽ bỏ vãi tiền ra để xem Max Kì Diệu biểu diễn với cô trợ lí giang hồ nóng bỏng."

"Tớ đã bảo rồi," Max nói, "Không được lạm dụng năng lực của tớ để kiếm tiền."

"Ôi, thôi _nào,_ " Chloe rền rĩ. "Đúng một nhà băng và chúng ta sẽ ra khỏi đây mãi mãi. Tớ quá xinh đẹp để _đi làm_ kiếm tiền thật."

Max cười và _cô ấy_ mới là người xinh đẹp, tóc rối bù bởi gió biển. Chloe vẫn luôn chụp ảnh dở tệ, nhưng cô vẫn cứ lôi chiếc máy ảnh điện thoại như cứt ra. Cô chụp ba tấm của Max. Cô nhíu mày nhìn màn hình. Chúng trông không phải. Không nắm bắt được khoảnh khắc cho lắm.

"Cậu đang cố cướp việc của tớ đấy à?" Max hỏi.

Với một cái vung máy ảnh nhanh như chớp cô ấy bắt được Chloe trông hơi ngu xuẩn. Một ánh đèn nữa nháy lên và họ ngồi sát bên nhau, nhẹ nhàng và thư thái trên con tàu cướp biển trên cạn của mình.

"Cậu sẽ phí toàn bộ đống phim sang chảnh của mình vào tớ mất," Chloe cảnh báo.

Max cài tấm ảnh một cách gọn gàng vào túi.

"Cậu xứng đáng mà," cô ấy dịu dàng nói.

* * *

Đến lúc Chloe thả Max về bên ngoài Blackwell, trời đang mưa tầm tã. Thế giới xám xịt và u buồn, nhưng Chloe không quan tâm. Lần này cứ như ánh nắng vậy.

Max nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, ngón tay chơi đùa với chiếc khăn len.

"Ugh," cô ấy rên lên, "Chắc tớ phải chạy về kí túc rồi."

"Đúng đó," Chloe chiếp. "Trừ phi cậu muốn tớ chở qua sân trường."

"Đừng có đùa thế."

"Ai đùa chứ?" Chloe nói. Cô nháy nụ cười thách-tớ-đi được nhất của mình và xoay chìa, để cái động cơ tàn tạ kêu ro ro.

"Cậu định làm thật," Max cười.

Chloe nghĩ là mình có thể lái chiếc xe tải lên cầu thang, hay là xô đổ một vài cái thùng rác và một học sinh đặc biệt ra vẻ trên đường. Vào thời điểm này- khi toàn bộ danh tiếng của Blackwell đã thành rác- chắc cô sẽ làm phước cho họ.

"Cơ mà cậu sẽ phải hỏi cho tử tế," Chloe trêu, "Hay là mua chuộc tớ với một nụ hôn nữa của cậu."

"Cứ mơ đi," Max khịt mũi.

"Gì chứ, tớ không đủ tốt với cậu à?"

"Tớ chỉ không chắc cậu xử lí nổi," Max nói với một nụ cười kiêu ngạo nho nhỏ.

"Um, thứ lỗi cho tớ," Chloe nói. "Tớ có thể xử lí _bất cứ thứ gì._ "

"Và thế mà cậu _hoàn toàn_ hoảng lên lần trước."

Chloe đập tay xuống bánh lái mạnh đến mức cô thề nó suýt gãy.

"Vớ vẩn," cô nói, "Tớ đâu có hoảng. Tớ chỉ- ngạc nhiên, ý tớ là, tớ không nghĩ cậu sẽ có gan làm thế thật và rồi- còn sớm chết đi được, okay? Thôi nào, Maximilian, cậu biết tớ không phải một con người sáng sớm-"

"Chloe," Max nói, nhẹ nhàng vỗ khuỷu tay cô. "Không sao đâu. Ai mà chả hồi hộp."

"Hồi hộp? Anh bạn, cậu _nghiêm túc_ đấy à? Cậu muốn làm lại chứ gì? Tớ sẽ làm lại, ngay bây giờ."

Max nhướn mày theo kiểu _chứng minh đi_ dễ thương, và rồi bàn tay Chloe nằm trong tóc Max và cô đang mạnh bạo chúi vào giữa chừng thì cô nhận ra việc mình thật ra đang làm. Cô thực hiện (cô không thực sự có lựa chọn lúc này) và môi họ gặp nhau và nó giống đụng nhau hơn là một nụ hôn thực sự, nhưng Max vẫn hít một hơi đầy bất ngờ, và Chloe tự hào điên lên được- nhận lấy Caulfield, gieo gió ắt gặp _bão._

Chloe lùi ra với một nụ cười giờ-ai-là-đồ-thỏ-đế-nào ngạo mạn, và cô định cười đi cái đỏ mặt mất ngầu vãi cứt nổi lên má, nhưng cô bỗng ý thức cực rõ về ngón tay Max, khép quanh cánh tay cô. Max kéo và có lẽ Chloe ngả vào, thế nào thì cũng mất một chuyển động run rẩy khe khẽ để họ sáp lại cho một nụ hôn _thực sự_ , chỉ một vài cú nhấn nhẹ và địt, _địt._

Chloe cảm thấy mình thư giãn và rùng mình cùng một lúc vì cô đang _hôn bạn thân nhất của mình_ , run như thể cô còn mười bốn tuổi rưỡi và đây lại là lần đầu của cô. Xe cộ vụt qua bên ngoài và mưa rầm rầm vào cửa sổ và mọi thứ từng tồn tại nhòa đi đến khi Max Caulfield là thứ duy nhất còn lại.

Max lùi ra trước, hơi thở nặng nề, mắt mở to và dè dặt.

"Địt mẹ," Chloe nói, run run, _"Coi nè-"_

Có tiếng gõ lên cửa sổ. Chloe nhảy mạnh đến mức cô đập luôn đầu vào trần xe. Rồi cô lườm. Qua làn mưa rải rác khắp cửa sổ, cô thấy một khuôn mặt, trông như một tên biến thái buổi đêm trong một bộ phim kinh dị rẻ tiền. Warren. _Warren_ chó chết.

Cậu ta gõ lần nữa.

"Ugh," Chloe rên lên, "Cậu _đùa tôi-"_

Max giơ tay ra-

"Cơ mà cậu sẽ phải hỏi cho tử tế," Chloe trêu, "Hay là mua chuộc tớ với một nụ hôn nữa của cậu."

"Cảm ơn vì lời mời, nhưng tớ nghĩ tớ sẽ chỉ trốn trong thư viện thôi," Max nói. "Ý tớ là, nó khá gần. Có thể tớ sẽ học được gì đó thật trước khi chúng ta đi Seattle."

"Con mọt," Chloe chế nhạo, cảm nhận trái tim mình chùng xuống. Đáng ra cô phải biết là mình không thể lôi kéo bạn thân nhất của mình vào hôn hít một cách tự nhiên được, sau khi cô đã ngớ ngẩn và hoảng lên lần trước. Thế là mất cơ hội trả đũa rồi, cô nghĩ, day day môi dưới, tự hỏi vì sao nó đang râm ran.

"Ồ," Max nói, chỉ ra ngoài cửa sổ. "Tớ nghĩ chúng ta có khách."

Chloe liếc sang. _Warren._ Về kẻ đeo bám mà nói, chắc Max có thể bị tệ hơn nhưng nghiêm túc đấy, đọc tâm trạng đi, anh bạn. Chloe thở dài. Max ném cô một cái nhìn bất lực và hạ cửa sổ xuống. Làn không khí lạnh cóng như một con chó vậy.

"Max!" Warren nói, như thể họ vừa đụng mặt nhau rất tự nhiên trên phố, "Này, chuyện gì đấy?"

"Warren," Max nói, "Uh, chào…"

"Và Chloe, đúng không? Oh, tớ có đang… chen ngang không?"

"Đúng đấy," Chloe lầm bầm.

"Không hề," Max nói, một cách lịch sự.

"Tớ vừa đi ngang qua và tớ thấy cậu và tớ kiểu, ô, Max kìa, thật trùng hợp! Nên tớ nghĩ mình nên đề nghị dẫn cậu về. Về kí túc. Tớ có một cái ô."

Chloe đảo mắt, khi Warren ngả về phía trước, lắc những giọt mưa khỏi cái ô bé tí của cậu ta một cách bất cẩn vào chiếc xe. Thật đéo thể tin được. Cô biết rằng Max đã nhắn tin cho Warren, không đến hai mươi phút trước, toàn, "Xin chào tôi là Max Caulfield và tôi sẽ sớm đi hoài cổ khắp trường (emoji emoji emoji)."

Cô tự hỏi liệu cô có thể trốn tội đâm cậu ta với cái chìa khóa. Chỉ vừa đủ để làm cậu ta chùn bước để cô có thể hoàn thiện ngày đi chơi của cô với Max với sự hưng phấn cao độ đẹp đẽ và _riêng tư_. Cô sẽ giữ cho vết thương nhỏ và không chết người. Chắc vậy.

"Warren," Max nói, "Cậu thật tốt nhưng-"

"Nhưng Max không chắc cả ba chúng ta sẽ chui vừa dưới cái ô đấy," Chloe nói, vòng tay qua vai Max.

"Ồ," Warren nói, mắt lướt qua lướt lại giữa hai người họ. "Cậu uh- cậu cũng đi à?"

"Tôi luôn đi nơi Max đến," Chloe nói, nhe răng theo ấn tượng tốt nhất của cô về một con sư tử săn mồi. "Quy luật đầu tiên của việc làm cộng sự."

"Oh ừ- điều đó- điều đó cũng hay," Warren nói, xoa gáy một cách sợ sệt.

Một sự im lặng dày đặc bao trùm. Max ngọ nguậy. Chloe cười toe.

"Chloe," Max ngượng ngùng nói. "Không phải cậu định giúp Joyce ở quán ăn sao?"

"Ôi chết tiệt!" Chloe há hốc miệng, liếc nhìn thời gian. "Tớ quên tiệt đấy."

Cô đã bắt đầu làm việc theo ca ở Two Whales, với ý định kiếm tiền một cách thực sự hợp pháp. Khách hàng là mấy con cu và lương tệ hại, nhưng cô đang tốt lên trong việc ở cùng một phòng với Joyce mà không nạt nộ. Thực ra nó khá là hay, cái cách mẹ cô đã thuyết phục chủ quán cho cô con gái ăn hại của mình một cơ hội.

"Nhắn tin cho tớ, được chứ?" Max nói. Ngón tay cô ấy lướt xuống cánh tay Chloe. Chúng đi quá sớm.

"Tất nhiên," Chloe nói. "Thế nào cũng được. Cậu nên đi đi. Không muốn cậu bị lỡ mất tí thời gian quý báu nào ở Học viện Crapwell đâu."

"Chúng ta sẽ lên kế hoạch sau." Max nháy cô một nụ cười dịu dàng khi cô ấy trèo ra khỏi xe.

"Tận hưởng hội mọt sách của mình đi nhé," Chloe lầm bầm. Max đã đi.

Chloe quan sát họ đi, chui dưới cái ô. Cô quan sát tay Warren đặt lên eo lưng Max, dẫn dắt cô ấy, như thể cô ấy không tự đi được ý. Quả là một anh con mẹ nó hùng.

Chloe đá vào xe. Cô đang đi đôi bốt cứng nhất của mình. Vẫn đau như chó vậy. Rồi cô lên đường, vút qua một đèn đỏ trong khi buổi sáng hoàn hảo của cô hòa vào thực tại lạnh lẽo.

* * *

Tầm nhìn Chloe nhòa đi khi họ rời khỏi bang. Cô thật sự phải chớp lại những giọt nước mắt. Cô là một mớ cảm xúc hỗn độn, không chắc lắm phải cảm thấy thế nào. Cô có thể hôn Max vì đã giúp cô phá bỏ xiềng xích mà vũ trụ đã tròng quanh cổ cô, trói buộc cô vào Vịnh Arcadia từ thuở nào. Cô cảm thấy tội lỗi nhói đau rằng Rachel không đi cùng với cô.

Họ đến Seattle. Cha mẹ Max rất niềm nở, với chỉ lác đác sự ngập ngừng. Chloe hiểu mà. Cô không phải loại con gái các bậc phụ huynh muốn con mình làm bạn với. Cô đã quen với việc người ta nhìn cô như thể cô là vết ố đầu tiên trên một tấm thảm mới toanh. Cô cố đưa chút vui vẻ vào giọng mình trong khi trả lời chuỗi câu hỏi vô tận về Joyce và Vịnh Arcadia. Dễ hơn bình thường. Chỉ là cô mừng vãi cứt khi được thoát ra.

Phòng của Max trông chẳng giống gì cái mà cô ấy có hồi nhỏ. Thật kì lạ, vì Chloe vẫn luôn hình dung Max trong căn phòng cũ của cô ấy khi cô mường tượng về cô ấy ở Seattle. Chloe thu vào cuộc sống Max đã có mà không có cô- những tấm ảnh với những người cô chưa thấy bao giờ, những ghi chú nho nhỏ tuổi dậy thì dán trên tường. Cô thấy ngượng kinh lên được. Cô muốn cứ hút thuốc và lơ đi đến chết, nhưng cô không thể. Cô không định để bị đá ra khỏi nhà Max ngay từ đêm đầu tiên họ đến.

Chloe quan sát Max đi lại xung quanh, sắp xếp một vài đồ cô ấy đã đem về theo. Chloe đá văng bốt ra.

"Lạ thật đấy." Chloe nói, thúc thúc tấm đệm hơi với ga trải giường hoa bằng chân. "Nó chính là cùng một chiếc giường tớ đã ngủ trên hồi nhỏ."

"Cảm ơn mẹ tớ đi," Max mỉm cười trìu mến. "Bà ấy chẳng bao giờ thay đổi."

"Chẳng phải bọn mình vẫn ngủ chung giường sao? Kiểu, bọn mình chồng tấm đệm này lên giường cậu-"

"Như Công chúa và Hạt đậu! Ôi Chúa, tớ nhớ chuyện đó."

"Và rồi," Chloe cười, "Còn nhớ, bọn mình đã gặp rắc rối vì mẹ cậu tìm thấy chỗ bã đậu tan băng đó trên giường cậu không?"

"Chúng ta đang thử nghiệm một giả thuyết," Max cười, "Đó là ý tưởng của cậu và cậu đổ lỗi cho tớ!"

"Hồi đó, tớ dễ thương đến mức người ta tin tớ thật," Chloe thở dài trìu mến.

"Cậu vẫn dễ thương mà!" Max quả quyết.

"Ừ, nhưng cậu dễ thương hơn," Chloe nói, rình mò xung quanh một tí. "Nhìn cái đống cổ hủ tuổi teen này này. Dễ thương thật. Đợi chút. Cái đéo gì đây? Cậu có một cái _điện thoại bánh kẹp_?"

Chloe chọc vào miếng nhựa chướng mắt. Đó là thứ gớm guốc nhất cô từng thấy.

"Đó là một món quà," Max bất lực nói.

"Cậu có điện thoại của riêng mình," Chloe nói thẳng thừng. "Ngay trong phòng. Trong vòng năm năm."

"Chloe," Max yếu ớt nói.

"Không," Chloe thở ra một hơi thật sâu và ép mình giữ bình tĩnh. "Thế nào cũng được. Chẳng sao cả."

"Coi này, tớ- tớ xin lỗi-"

"Max, cứ… thoải mái đi, được chứ? Đã rất lâu rồi. Và tớ… cũng đã sai. Hãy cứ để như thế. Tớ xong với chuyện này rồi."

Max soi cô đầy nghi hoặc, như thể đó là một trò lừa.

"Nghiêm túc đấy," cô nói. "Tớ phải dừng bám vào mấy thứ vớ vẩn này không nó sẽ hủy hoại tớ. Cậu… cậu đã dạy tớ điều đó."

Lời nói của cô run rẩy tuôn ra, và rồi cô thấy xấu hổ. Chloe không _xấu hổ_ , nên cô thả mình xuống tấm đệm hơi để đánh lạc hướng.

" _Chu choa,"_ cô nói, với giọng giống Max nhất của mình. "Thật không thoải mái."

"Ngủ chung với tớ," Max nói, thẳng thừng và táo bạo. Đó không phải một câu hỏi.

Đó là một ý tưởng tồi tệ. Hai người họ chèn ép trên một chiếc giường đơn, toàn chân tay quấn lại và chung sức nóng cơ thể. Chloe cảm thấy quá cởi mở và hở hang, như thể cô sẽ sến lên và làm gì đó ngu ngốc.

Max trông dịu dàng và chào đón. Chloe chưa bao giờ giỏi việc cưỡng lại những gì cô thèm khát.

"Tốt thôi," cô nói. "Nhưng nếu cậu thúc cùi chỏ vào mặt tớ tớ sẽ nói mẹ cậu về cái lần cậu phê trong phòng tớ."

* * *

"Vậy," Chloe nói, nằm trên sàn và đá chân. "Kế hoạch tối nay là gì?"

Cô đã cư xử lễ phép tuyệt đối xuyên suốt một ngày dài với cha mẹ Max- một chuyến đi đến Bảo tàng Mỹ thuật, một tiếng ở hiệu sách, _mua_ con mẹ nó _sắm._ Cô tuyệt vọng muốn lôi Max ra làm gì đó hoang dã để đền bù cho việc đó.

"Đưa tớ đi dạo. Cho tớ ăn đi. Tớ _chán_ ," Chloe nỉ non.

"Ồ," Max nói, với một cái liếc mắt ngạo mạn từ quyển sách mới bóng loáng của mình, " _Đó_ có phải lí do cậu cứ nhìn chằm chằm không?"

" _Ha!_ Ai muốn nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu chứ?"

"Sao cậu dám," Max nói. "Tớ dễ thương mà."

"Được thôi, _có lẽ vậy._ Nhưng khi nào cậu mới cho tớ rock hóa cậu lên?"

Max kéo miệng sang một bên, như thể cô ấy đang thầm xem lại nhật kí để tìm một ngày thích hợp trong đầu.

"Sao cậu thích vận trang phục cho tớ vậy?" cô ấy hỏi, vẻ nghi ngờ.

"Vì cậu đáng yêu vãi lìn và thế mà cậu chẳng có phong cách gì cả. Điều đó làm tam nát trái tim tớ," Chloe nói, tóm vào ngực mình. "Cứ nghĩ tớ là mẹ tiên giang hồ của cậu."

Cô kéo mình dậy và xích lại để ngồi sau lưng Max trên giường. Max đặt sách xuống và Chloe khá kiêu là cuối cùng cô đã cướp được sự chú ý của Max. Nhận lấy cái đồ từ ngữ vô tri vô giác chó chết.

"Nghiêm túc đấy. Kiểu, tớ sẽ cho cậu hình xăm tuyệt nhất," Chloe nói. "Một thứ ngầu vãi lìn." Cô chạm vào bả vai Max. "Ngay đây này."

Cô cảm thấy Max căng lên dưới sự tiếp xúc. Chloe lướt ngón tay xuống lưng Max, lòng dạ rung động một cách ngu ngốc khi lướt qua dây áo lót của cô ấy.

"Cậu có thể có bất cứ thứ gì cậu muốn," cô nói, lần theo hình xoắn của một con rắn tưởng tượng dọc xuống lưng Max. "Một thứ thật nghệ," cô nói, vẽ một vòng xoáy. "Rồi cậu sẽ nóng bỏng cực. Như tớ ý."

"Cậu chán chết," Max lầm lì, "tớ nóng bỏng sẵn rồi."

"Và tự tin hơn nhiều so với hồi trước," Chloe nhếch mép.

Max tựa thân mình vào Chloe, ép lưng mình ấm áp vào ngực Chloe. Chloe nuốt, cổ họng khô khốc. Cô di chuyển bàn tay, để ngón tay mình lần theo ngọn tóc Max. Khi Max quay ra nhìn Chloe, đôi mắt cô ấy hiền lành và tò mò đến mức nhìn vào gần như đến đau. Nó làm Chloe lo sợ. Làm cô tự hỏi mình đang làm cái quái gì.

"Chúng ta có thể cạo đầu cậu luôn," Chloe nói, vò đầu Max một cách không hề nhẹ nhàng.

"Còn lâu ấy!"

"Cậu sẽ quá đỉnh luôn. Tớ hình dung được rồi. Xu thế mùa đông- _'Kiểu Maxhawk'."_

Chloe làm tiếng rè rè trong khi chải những ngón tay qua da đầu Max.

"Tránh xa tóc tớ ra," Max há hốc miệng, lăn khỏi giường.

Cô ấy tóm lấy một cái gối và giơ nó lên đầy đe dọa. Khuôn mặt cô ấy nhăn tít lại. Cô ấy trông thật nghiêm trọng.

Chloe cười dữ hơn bao giờ hết trong một thời gian dài.

* * *

Chloe không nên rình mò, nhưng cô không kìm được. Cô cần việc gì đó để làm trong khi Max đang đi dùng một loại bom tắm hữu cơ lấp lánh nào đó và Chloe đang ngồi chơi, gõ chân và cố gắng không làm tính Max trừ quần áo bằng cái gì.

Nên cô dò dẫm xung quanh, tìm thấy những kỉ vật từ tuổi thơ họ. Thật nhẹ nhõm khi thấy Max cũng giữ nhiều thứ ngu ngốc đến thế.

Cô tìm thấy một cái hộp giày đánh dấu bằng một con bướm xanh, được ngoáy lên bìa bằng bút bi. Chloe gần như thất vọng khi cô mở ra và phát hiện đó không phải một lô đồ chơi dâm dục. Nó chỉ được nhét đầy ảnh. Lại nói về cụt hứng. Cô nhận ra một vài cái từ bức tường trong phòng kí túc của cô ấy. Cô ấy đem chúng theo. Thật đúng là Max Caulfield.

Cô lướt qua một vài cái và tất nhiên chúng đều tuyệt đẹp. Max làm cô trông thật ngầu- nhảy múa, uống, vung vẩy súng một cách bất cần. Cô lật qua hết bức này đến bức khác và thấy mình trong thật nhiều tấm- kiêu hãnh trên con tàu, hoàn toàn phê thuốc trong một chồng lá, dịu dàng trong mưa, hoang dã trên ván trượt.

Cô đang cố tìm ra có những bức ảnh còn được chụp vào lúc nào, thì Max quay lại qua cửa- mùi thần thánh, tóc ướt nhỏ tong tỏng, hoàn toàn mềm mại và ăn mặc đầy đủ và sẵn sàng lên giường.

"Này, tên đeo bám," Chloe cười toe. "Sao cậu không bảo tớ cậu có _vô số_ ảnh của tớ?"

"Chloe," Max nói. Cô ấy hít vào một hơi đầy bất ngờ. "Ôi chết. Ảnh của tớ-"

"Không, này, ổn mà. Tớ biết mình không cưỡng lại được." Cô nhặt lên một tấm mình đang ngủ và cười. "Cậu đúng là đồ lén lút chó chết," cô lướt qua một vài cái nữa. "Chết tiệt, có nhiều thật đấy. Max, kiểu, tớ biết tớ thiên vị và đủ thứ, nhưng mấy cái này tuyệt vời thật đấy."

Max nhìn xuống, đôi mắt e thẹn cắm chặt vào chân. Cô ấy bật ra một tiếng cười khúc khích sợ sệt.

Chloe tìm thấy một ít Warren. Một lô Kate. Lác đác một vài cô gái Blackwell cô chưa gặp. Nhưng Chloe là chủ đề phổ biến nhất. Cô lướt qua nhiều và nhiều hơn nữa, lần theo một dải màu xanh. Một tiếng cười mắc lại và tan biến trong cổ họng cô. Cô hít vào một hơi qua kẽ răng.

Sự thực là, Max rất giỏi chụp ảnh. Nên bỏ lỡ điều đó là hơi bất khả thi. Chỉ là- chắc Chloe đang hấp tấp và vội vàng có những kết luận ngu ngốc- chỉ là hơi ấm và sự yêu mến nhảy ra từ những trang giấy hơi làm nó có vẻ như có lẽ Max- có lẽ cô ấy-

"Chắc cậu phải- yêu tớ lắm…" giọng Chloe lặng đi thành tiếng rì rầm.

Max nhìn lên, hoảng sợ và bất lực. Cô ấy ôm cánh tay quanh thân, thu mình vào khung cửa. "Ôi Chúa," cô ấy thì thầm.

Cô ấy trông lo sợ và kích động và điều đó làm Chloe hoảng hốt. Cô bỏ mặc đống ảnh và lao về phía trước để nắm những ngón tay quanh cổ tay Max.

"Đừng tua lại," cô nói một cách quả quyết, "Đừng có hòng."

Max do dự, day day môi.

"Cái này là cái gì?" Chloe tra hỏi. "Đây có phải- cậu không- ý tớ là- _có phải cậu không_?"

"Cái gì?" Max thì thầm.

"Gay vãi lìn," Chloe thét, nghe hơi kích động.

Max nhìn xuống và đan ngón tay mình vào nhau.

"Chắc thế?" cô ấy nói, với giọng rụt rè bé tí.

"Và cậu không nghĩ đến việc- tớ không biết nữa- nhắc đến chuyện đó?"

"Cậu mới là người táo bạo," Max nói, một cách bất lực. "Cậu khiến mọi việc xảy ra."

"Không," Chloe nói, lắc đầu, "Không, Max à. Đó là cậu."

"Tớ cứ nghĩ- Cậu không hôn lại tớ," Max nói, bực bội.

"Anh bạn, như tớ đã nói, tớ bị _sốc_. Tớ không ngờ là cậu sẽ làm thế thật."

"Và… và Rachel…"

"Rachel đã," Chloe nuốt. Cô vẫn chưa nói được điều đó ra thành tiếng. "Chúng ta ở đây. Chúng ta là người sống sót. Và có những ngày tớ chắc rằng cậu là thứ duy nhất quan trọng còn lại."

"Chloe," Max thì thầm, những ngón tay lướt qua bàn tay run rẩy của Chloe. "Cậu đã là bạn thân nhất của tớ từ rất lâu rồi…"

"Max," Chloe cười, nửa cuồng nhiệt, "Max, tớ quá tỉnh cho cái thứ sến súa này."

"Thế này có ổn không? Liệu nó có làm hỏng hết mọi chuyện không? Chúng ta có nên-"

"Suỵt," Chloe xoa dịu cô ấy. "Im đi, đồ lỗi thời. Ghi chép lại cho blog của mình. Tớ hôn cậu đây."

Max làm một tiếng bất ngờ nho nhỏ khi Chloe ngả về phía trước và cứ thế mà làm, cứ thế mà hôn cô ấy. Chloe hoàn toàn có ý định hách não Max với kĩ năng hôn đỉnh cao của mình, nhưng lại thấy mình run rẩy, tay vụng về sờ soạng như thể tất cả những người cô đã ăn ở với đéo có ý nghĩa _gì cả._

Tất cả có cảm giác thật bồn chồn và mới lớn đến mức Chloe bắt đầu nghĩ rằng có lẽ cô cần nghỉ chỉ để nốc chút vodka giấu trong cặp, nhưng rồi cô cảm thấy Max thư giãn và khẽ mở miệng ra và _xin chào_ , sao lãng thật đấy. Max có vẻ thoải mái kì lạ với việc này, _tốt_ kì lạ với việc này, và tất cả có cảm giác rất tự nhiên, rất rất _phải_ , đến mức Chloe nghi là có lẽ họ _đã_ làm việc này rồi, có lẽ Max đã có hành động với cô và tua lại thật. Thật sai trái khi nghĩ về cách Max có thể điều khiển mọi thứ thật nhuần nhuyễn, nếu cô ấy muốn. Còn sai trái hơn là độ _mềm mại_ đến điên rồ của bờ môi cô ấy.

Chloe bỗng nhớ ra là mình có tay và tự cho phép mình, để ngón tay mình lướt lên làn da mềm mại ngay dưới áo Max, nơi cô _mơ_ đến việc chạm vào. Da cô ấy còn mịn hơn cô tưởng và được đấy, _cái này_ thì cô có thể xử lí. Chloe có thêm sự tự tin và đà tiến tới khi cô dồn Max vào cửa, ép mình vào cô ấy, những ngón tay vùi vào hông cô ấy. Bàn tay Max khám phá hơi ấm lưng Chloe, bớt do dự khi Chloe hôn cô ấy mạnh hơn, răng lướt qua môi dưới. Một thứ gì đó mãnh liệt âm ỉ rung động trong dạ dày Chloe và cô mỉm cười vào nụ hôn, những ngón tay lần lên, lướt qua sườn Max, vuốt ngay dưới ngực cô ấy.

"C-Chloe," Max há hốc miệng, giật lại. "Whoa-"

Chloe lùi ra và cố lấy lại hơi thở.

"Max, thế này- cậu có ổn không?"

Max gật đầu và lùi lại và thả mình xuống giường, kéo theo Chloe. Họ nằm đối diện nhau và nó hơi đáng xấu hổ, đối mắt khi họ đều đang đỏ mặt đến thế. Chloe chưa bao giờ cảm thấy sơ hở hơn. Chưa bao giờ cảm thấy kém giang hồ hơn.

"Tớ ổn mà," Max khăng khăng. "Thật đấy, việc này như kiểu," cô ấy thở ra một hơi run run, " _Chu choa._ Chỉ là-"

"Để tớ đoán," Chloe nhếch mép. "Cậu thường chỉ chịch những người đang phổ biến trên Twitter và giờ cậu đang hoảng lên vì tất cả những người theo dõi cổ hủ của cậu sẽ phán xét cậu?"

"Cậu hiểu tớ quá mà," Max cười và đảo mắt. "Nhưng thật đấy, chỉ là. Tớ chưa bao giờ-"

"Không sao," Chloe nhướn mày, toàn kiêu ngạo và tự tin. "Đừng lo. Tớ biết mình đang làm gì mà."

"Không, ý tớ là," Max giấu mặt sau lòng bàn tay. Khi cô ấy lên tiếng, lời nói của cô ấy bị bịt tiếng. "Chúa ơi, chuyện này thật đáng xấu hổ. Tớ còn chưa từng-"

Cô ấy ngắt lời với một âm thanh nho nhỏ, như một con vật tí hon bị thương. Chloe mất một lúc để điền vào chỗ trống.

"Cậu đang nói," Chloe nói rất từ tốn. "Lời thách là _nụ hôn đầu_ của cậu?"

Max xác nhận với một tràng tiếng rít kinh hãi.

"Oh. _Oh,_ chết tiệt. Okay. Nếu tớ mà biết thì ít nhất tớ đã đốt ít nến hay gì đó rồi."

"Cậu đang trêu chọc tớ," Max rên rỉ.

"Không hề! Với một người không có chút kinh nghiệm nào theo nghĩa đen, cậu nóng bỏng chết đi được."

Max rên lên.

"Chắc tớ có năng khiếu," cô ấy yếu ớt nói.

Khóe miệng cô ấy giật, như đang che giấu điều gì đó, như thể cô ấy biết quá nhiều. Chloe có cái cảm giác déjà vu phiền nhiễu này làm cô tự hỏi liệu Max có đang đùa với thời gian. Nó suýt làm cô lo sợ, nhưng cô tin tưởng Max. Tin tưởng Max bằng cả tính mạng của mình theo đúng nghĩa.

Và bỗng dưng đó như một chuyện to tát lắm, việc vươn tay ra và vuốt lên má Max. Chloe cảm thấy dòng điện chạy dọc ngón tay mình khi cô vẽ họa tiết lên da Max. Cô ngả vào lần nữa và ép môi họ vào nhau, chỉ vì cô có thể. Max xích lại gần hơn, khẽ ngâm nga tán thành. Chloe không hay dịu dàng, nhưng như mọi khi, cô tìm ra rằng Max là ngoại lệ.

Max cuộn mình quanh Chloe, vòng tay mình quanh cô cho đến khi họ chẳng là gì ngoài da ấm và chân quấn vào nhau. Max xoa những vòng tròn trấn an lên lưng cô. Chloe cảm thấy yên bình hơn cô từng thấy trong mấy tháng trời, có lẽ là _hơn bao giờ hết._

"Có lẽ chúng ta chỉ cần làm thế này hiện giờ?" Max nói, chớp mắt lên nhìn Chloe.

Cô ấy dễ thương bỏ mẹ đến đau thật đấy.

Chloe thật không thể tin nổi đây là thực.

"Thế này tốt hơn nhiều so với tối qua," Chloe nói. "Rõ ràng con mèo của cậu cố úp thìa tớ."

"Tớ sẽ có vài lời với nó," Max nói, hơi thở buồn buồn trên xương quai xanh của cô. "Tớ không nghĩ đó là thích hợp, khi mà giờ chúng ta thuộc về nhau."

" _Ohhh,"_ Chloe nói. "Vậy là chúng ta _thuộc về nhau_."

"Ý tớ là," Max nói, và Chloe ngó xuống và thấy cô ấy đỏ mặt. "Đâu phải _ai_ tớ cũng hôn."

"Tớ nhắn tin cho Warren nhé?" Chloe phấn khởi hỏi. "Má ơi, chuyện này sẽ _hay_ bỏ mẹ."

"Chloe," Max nói. "Tử tế chút đi."

"Max," Chloe nói, răng nhe ra thành một nụ cười hăm dọa. "Tớ _lúc nào chả_ tử tế."

* * *

Chloe thức dậy khi một cái cùi chỏ lêu lổng và nhọn hoắt suýt hớt bay mũi cô khỏi mặt. Đó là một khung giờ quái gở, cô có thể nhìn ra ngay. Mặt trời gần như chưa mọc. Không đời nào cô lại dậy rồi. Cô ngái ngủ nheo mắt nhìn Max và cô ấy đang ngủ rất thanh bình, sung sướng không biết rằng mình suýt làm vỡ mũi cô bạn gái mới. Cô ấy có tóc ngủ khủng khiếp. Cô ấy vẫn có mùi như thứ muối tắm lỗi thời ngớ ngẩn.

Chloe nghĩ chắc đây là cảm giác như thế nào, khi được thức dậy và cảm thấy ổn thỏa. Chắc đây là cảm giác khi được vạch mở rèm ra và thả mình trong nắng. Chloe thường tránh ánh nắng trực tiếp. Cô đã bị bỏng quá nhiều lần đến mức da cô sưng tấy.

Max duỗi ra và đá vào ống chân cô. Chloe thở dài.

Đời là gì nếu không có chút mạo hiểm.

* * *

Original story: i'll keep you safe, you keep me strong (Archive of Our Own)

Author: Growlithe

Thanks for reading!


End file.
